


Deep Throat

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [2]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	Deep Throat

Dana Scully had just finished typing up her case report when the phone in her office rang. She set down the blurry photo of the UFO she was to include as evidence and picked up the receiver. "Dana Scully," she said, by way of a greeting.

"Hello Dana Scully; this is Ethan, your boyfriend," the voice on the other end of the phone sounded neither particularly happy, nor irritated. He was just kind of there.

Scully closed her eyes tight and pinched the bridge of her nose. The headache that had been threatening most of the afternoon broke through suddenly and nestled itself just behind her eyes. She was sure this was not the natural reaction most people had to hearing the voice of a loved one, and she sincerely hoped it was just a coincidence. "Hey, Ethan," she breathed out on a sigh.

"You sound tired. Almost quittin' time?"

She could hear rustling on his end of the line and looked at the clock. It was almost six, and she guessed he was making dinner. "Probably...not sure really."

"Not sure? Are they holding you hostage there, Dana?" his tone was light, but she could hear the disappointment behind his joke.

She chuckled, "In a manner of speaking."

The rustling stopped. She could picture him standing in his kitchen, leaning against the counter with the phone chord wrapped haphazardly around his torso; more pots and pans than he needed out and already dirtied somehow. He was a disaster in the kitchen, but the food always turned out edible, if not exactly delicious. "Do you have any idea when you'll be home? Or should I abandon this dinner in progress and order pizza?"

She wanted to tell him she was leaving the office as soon as she hung up the phone. She wanted to tell him that, barring traffic, she could be home before he had dinner on the table. She wanted to have a normal life and go home and eat dinner and have mundane conversation about their respective days and watch tv together and make love and go to sleep. But when she opened her mouth to speak, a different answer came. "I've still got this report to type up here. I'm not sure how long I'll be."

Ethan sighed, clearly annoyed. "Is this still from that case? Dana you've been back in town for like a week, and that case is still taking up all your time. I just don't get it."

He had promised her he'd be understanding when she told him about her assignment to the X-Files. She told him she'd be away a lot and busy and he said he understood. He said he'd be waiting for her when she got back. She wanted to be mad at him for his clear lack of understanding, but then she remembered she was lying to him. "We just got in the last of the medical reports and stuff today. Once I get this all typed up, this particular case will be officially closed. Or as closed as we could get it, anyways."

"And onto the next one?"

"That's kind of how the job works," she spat out, unable to keep the anger from her voice.

She could see him there, probably running his fingers through his hair to calm himself. He'd be in his sweat pants most likely, with one of his old t-shirts on--he liked to be comfortable while he was cooking. As he leaned against the counter, his long legs would be crossed at the ankles, his bare feet big and awkward looking. And he'd put his hands on his hips as he continued, "I know that's how the job works, Dana. And I know I said I'd be okay with it, but I didn't realize I was hardly ever going to see you."

"We've seen each other almost every day this week," she reminded him.

"Right, and you've been asleep most of the time."

Scully smirked, "Well I was awake for some very crucial things, if you'll recall." 

Ethan sighed, apparently not in the mood for cute innuendo. "Are you coming over tonight, or not?"

Something inside her told her to say no. But a stronger instinct reminded her that Ethan hadn't technically done anything wrong, and she ought to give him a break. "This dinner you're making...can it be re-heated later?"

She could practically hear the smile in his voice, and she felt guilty that it took so little effort from her to make him happy. "That can be arranged."

Resisting a sigh, she told him, "Alright, pencil me in for later. I'll leave here before too long."

"Should I book you a table in the kitchen, or would you prefer to dine in the living room tonight?" Now he was the one being cute, and it made Scully's stomach churn a little. It would be so easy to just have a normal life with him and live happily ever after. But she couldn't shake the feeling that after they ate, they should probably have a talk about where their relationship was heading. Compare notes, so to speak, on what they each saw as their future.

"Wherever is fine with me...just try and seat me next to a good looking guy," she teased. It was out of her mouth before she could help it. Flirting with Ethan had always been easy. 

"And would you like a room for the night, Ms. Scully?"

She considered saying no--wanted to say no, really. But the entire tone of their evening would have been strange then. Even if they didn't end up having any major talk, him knowing she wanted to go home to sleep usually left him a little mopey. Sometimes she'd tell him she'd stay just to pacify him. Sometimes she'd say yes, and then leave after they made love, when he was a little more pliant to her reasoning. Sometimes she'd do the same after saying no. And sometimes, he honestly made her want to stay. "Depends on how it goes with the cute guy," she decided on, still not entirely comfortable flirting with someone she was seriously thinking about breaking up with.

He chuckled into the phone, "I guess I better get to work then. You gonna stop at your place and grab a change of clothes?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess I better. I'll see you in a bit."

"M'kay. Call me before you leave your place and I'll have dinner ready for you."

"Kay. Love you," she said. And she meant it. She did love him. But she could hear the difference in the sentiment when he repeated it back to her before hanging up. When she said it, it was automatic. His version held a warmth that she just couldn't manage anymore. 

She hit save on the finished report on her computer and turned it off. She stood, stretched out her back and neck, and then took her jacket off the back of her chair and put it on. After gathering her things into her briefcase, she headed for the door, turning off the lights before closing it up and locking it for the night. Turning left would take her through a long hallway to the elevators, which she could then take to the parking garage. She could be out of the J. Edgar Hoover Building in a matter of minutes. The sooner she got to Ethan's place, the more certain she was that they would end up having a serious talk. Just the thought of it caused a lump to form in her throat.

So instead, she turned right. She walked a few metres, and then turned right again, heading down a short hallway with only one door in it. A door marked 'Stairs'. If she went down two flights of those stairs, she'd end up directly outside the door of Fox Mulder's office. There, she'd have time to think. To consider her options. All sub-consciously, of course, while Mulder occupied her conscious mind either with possibilities of what had happened to Colonel Budahas in Idaho, or whatever he had planned next for them. With a heavy sigh, she opened the door and descended the stairs, hoping that whenever she left for the day she'd know what to do with Ethan. And with herself.


End file.
